Brotherly, Sisterly Love
by I'm a friggin Pokemon master
Summary: The story of Troy and Gabriella's kid's relationship. It's pretty good. Considering most of it has happened to me and my brother.
1. Birthdays

_Disclaimer: The only thing I don't own are the names Troy, Gabriella, and Bolton. The rest of the story is all mine._

Samantha Nicole Bolton woke up that morning feeling as nervous as could be. Today she was going to her Freshman registration. She was almost to nervous to work right. What made going to registraction worst was that it was also her 14th birthday.

She got up from bed, and walked to the kitchen. "Hey mom." "Happy birthday Sammie." "Thanks." She smiled her fake smile. She hated the nickname Sammie. "Where's dad?" Sam asked. "He's at work." "Oh. Well, where's Kevin?" "I was just about to wake him up." Kevin was Sam's 17 year old brother. His full name was Kevin Wade Bolton. He was a senior in high shool, and he was going to help show Sam around the school today at registration. Sam's mom, Gabriella, went to go wake up Kevin.

Sam looked at her pop-up waffles, and started to eat them with disgust. She had had waffles to much lately, they were starting to taste a little weird. But she ate them, feeling hungryly nervous.

Kevin and Gabriella walked in the kitchen. Kevin stole Sam's fork, and took a bite of her waffles. "Hey!" She yelled at him, even though she didn't really mind. She had gotten used to it by then. Kevin ignored her, and made his own pop-up waffles.

Sam finished her waffles, and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Her mom walked in, and gave her a gift. It was a straighter, and Sam went to the bathroom right away to straighten her hair.

She was finally done, and went to her room to get changed. She chose some jeans, black converses, and a black shirt.

She walked to the living room, and found her mom and brother waiting on her. "I'm ready." She said, and they left to go to the high school. On the drive there Sam was so nervous she didn't say much. Kevin sat behind her, and hit the top of her head. "Kevin!" "It wasn't me." "Whatever."

They had gotten to the school, and Sam was shaking in her seat. "You're not even starting school yet. Don't be so nervous." Kevin said to her. She smiled at her big brother, and they walked into the school.

There was a huge line, and they stood in it. Waiting, for what seemed like hours. Kevin saw some people that he knew. One of the people had a little brother that Sam remembered having in her science class in 8th grade. She had also liked him a little bit, and thought he was quite cute.

After waiting in all the lines, Kevin began to show Sam where all her classes were. He said that the halls weren't that confusing, and that they got easier after a while. Sam couldn't see how she could ever get used to these halls.

It was finally finished, they were done touring the school, and were about to go get some pizza.

Home at last, Samantha fell in the love seat, and watched a little bit of tv, while eating her pizza.

A few hours later Sam hear a car pull up to the front of the house. "Dad's home!" Sam ran to the front door, and met her dad, Troy, half way. "Hi Dad." She hugged him. "Hi Samster. Happy birthday." "Thank you Daddy." He handed her a package. "Oh what could this be?" She opened the package to find a cd that she had been wanting. "Oh thanks Dad." She kissed him. And they walked inside.

"So how was registration?" her dad asked her. "Confusing." Sam said. "You'll get the hang of it." Kevin said, smiling at her. "It didn't take me that long."

So they had dinner, and the cake came out. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday dear Samantha. Happy birthday to you." Samantha blew out her candles, and she cut four pieces out of her Red Velvet cake.

"Thanks for the cake mom. It's really good." Samantha smiled at her mom. "Thanks honey." Kevin looked at his dad and asked, "Dad, can I go hang out with some friends?" "Kevin... it's your sister's birthday." "I don't mind dad. Kevin can go." "If you're sure..." "I'm sure." And she smiled at her brother.

Kevin left a few minutes later, and he said bye to Samantha, giving her a hug and a 'happy birthday'. Sam loved her big brother. He was her best friend. She picked up the phone and called her best friend, Elizabeth Taylor Smith, asking her if she wanted to come over.

Elizabeth came over within half an hour, and the night was young. There was much to do. Her parents went to bed, and the girls talked the night away. They put their schedules together, and found out they had English together. "Thank the lord." Samantha said. "Oh I know. I would have died if we didn't have a class together." Elizabeth smiled widely.

"You were so lucky to have your brother be with you the whole time." Elizabeth said hours later. "Why would that make me lucky? I'm not the one who likes him." "Well yeah, but you should have bought me with you." Sam laughed and hit her best friend with a pillow. Lizzie happened to like Kevin a lot. "He's just so hot." "Eww. That's kinda disgusting." "Well not to me." "Yeah. But to you, he's not your brother. Gross." "Shut up." "Dude. I am tired. I'm going to sleep." "Yeah. I'm tired too." "Let's go to the mall tomorrow, and go see a movie." "Sweet. I could use some Starbucks." "Me too."

**So, how do you guys like it so far? Just so happens that's how my birthday went. This is basically the story of me and my brother since the beginning of this school year. But with Troy and Gabriella's kids. Pretty please review.**


	2. Annoying brothers

_Disclaimer: The only thing I don't own are the names Troy, Gabriella, and Bolton. Everything else is mine._

Sam and Liz woke up around noon the next day. They ate some pop-up waffles(told you they were getting old) and got dressed. Sam put on some striped pants, a zerba shirt, and her black converses. While Liz wore some capri type pants, and a vintage looking shirt. With some vintage shoes.

They left the house, and went to go see a movie. After the movie was over the two went to Starbuck's(which was in the mall) and got their favorite drinks. Sam with a White Chocolate Mocha, and Liz with regular coffee. They walked around the mall until they decided that it was time to go home. So Samantha called her mom, and they waited outside of JC Penny's, sitting aganist the wall.

"So what do you figure high school's gonna be like?" Sam asked Liz. "I don't know. I'm so nervous I can't think... straight..." Liz trailed off. "Lizzie? What's wrong?" She was staring in the direction of Sam, so she turned around. Sure enough, Kevin was walking up with some girl that Sam had never seen before. "Hey little sis." Kevin said, and sat on Sam's lap. "OW! Get off of me Kevin!" Sam yelled, trying to push him off of her.

It didn't really work, he wiggled around, and put some pain into Sam's legs. After a minute or so he got off. "See you later Samantha." Kevin waved, and skipped away with the girl. (Literally, skipped.) See Kevin was your kind of guy that didn't care what other people thought of him. He usually wore tight clothes, and happened to have a jacket the same size that Sam had. It was just a different color. He had shaggy hair, and the pants he usually wore were referred to as "girl pants", even though they were just tight pants. Not girl's. And it just so happen Kevin wasn't gay. He was as straight as could be. Just liked the feel of tight clothes for some odd reason.

"Lucky." Liz said once Kevin was out of ear-shot. "Are you serious? He's my brother." "Your sexy brother." "Gross." Mrs. Bolton drove up at that second, and they went into the car and drove away.

They dropped Liz off at her house, and Sam and Mrs. Bolton went home.

A little while later, Sam knocked on her mom's door. "Come in." Her mom said from within. Samantha walked in the room and sat on the bed next to her mom. "Anything wrong kiddo?" "I don't know. It's just that I saw Kevin at the mall." "Really? That's cool." "Let me finish... But he was with a girl I didn't know. And he didn't even introduce her to me. I thought that we were friends. I thought he told me basically everything, and that he'd at least introduce me to one of his friends."

"He's a teenager..." Gabriella said, brushing Sam's hair behind her ear. "...he doesn't tell you everything." "I'm a teenager too. And he knows almost everything about me." "Honey. There's three years difference. Just give it some time. You guys will be closer."

Sam smiled at her mom, and walked out of the room. Not so sure of what she had just heard.

Sam took a book off of her book shelf, it was called "TTYL", and was about three best friends in their sophmore year. The whole book was in IM form, and Sam loved it to death. She read for about an hour, and then decided to call it quits. She got a pad of paper and began to write. (She wanted to be a writer when she grew up.) This book was about your regular girl who just so happens to fall in love with a movie star. And the movie star loved her back. Sure it would never happen in real life. But Sam made the book to where it was as real as possible.

In the middle of her writing, Kevin walked in the room. "So, what is up my sista?" And he sat on the bed next to her. "Just writting." "What about?" Kevin asked as he grabbed the paper out of her hands. "KEVIN! GIVE THAT TO ME!" She tried to grab it from her brother, but he kept on bringing it higher, and started reading it outloud. "She walked up to the man that looked strangly like the movie star..." "KEVIN! DON'T!" And she puched him in the side, and grabbed the paper from him.

Sam gasped, she couldn't believe she just did that. "You little brat." Kevin said as he walked out of the room. _"Damn it" _Sam thought under her breathe. She didn't mean to do that. She just hated it when anybody read her writtings when they weren't finished. Especially reading them outloud. It pissed her off so much.

She walked to her mom's room again, and told her what happened. "...and now he's probably gonna be mad at me for a really long time." "No he won't darling. Just talk to him. If he doesn't understand just tell him it's a writer's thing. That he doesn't understand." She shook her head, and walked out of the room, on her way to Kevin's room.

She knocked on the door. "Kevin. Can I talk to you?" He opened the door. "Can I come in?" She asked. "Yeah." He said, and she went in his room, and sat on his bed.

"I'm really sorry I did that Kevin. It's just I hate it whenever someone reads my writtings when they're not done. And you wouldn't listen to me." "It's fine. I understand. I just do that to piss you off." He smiled, and messed with her hair. "Thanks Kevin. I knew you'd understand." It was times like these she remembered why she loved her brother so much.

**I hate it when Peter(my brother) reads my writtings. Grr. And that boy is heavy. Sitting on me in the middle of the mall. Doesn't look like he would be heavy. But oh looks can trick ya. haha. But anyway. Please review. And TTYL is really a book. It's a really good one too. If you like to read, I think you should go get it. I found it at Target, but I forgot the author.**


	3. New beginnings

_Disclaimer: I own everything but the names Troy, Gabriella, and Bolton. Everything else is mine._

The end of summer was over, the smell of fear was in the air. High school was about to start for Sam, and she couldn't have been more nervous. Today Sam picked the same outfit she wore at the mall that one day. She straighten her hair, and had some black nail polish on.

"Are you ready Samantha?" Her mom yelled. "As ready as I'll ever be." Sam said as she walked out of her room. Kevin gave her a welcoming smile, and a hug. "Everything will be ok. I promise."

Sam was more nervous than she ever remembered being before. Her mom dropped her and Kevin off at the same area, and said good bye. As Gabriella was driving away, Sam wanted nothing more than to catch up to the van, and go home. But her brother gave her a supportive look, and they walked into the school.

Samantha swore she heard her heart thumping inside of her chest. Kevin looked at her, and smiled. He pointed at the stairs next to them. "Go up those stairs, and you'll find your class." "Ok... thanks..." "No problem. Good luck. Don't worry, you'll do fine." And he walked away, leaving Sam alone. She ran up the stairs, and started looking for the room, D204, which was history. She finally found it, and sat in the very back of the room, hoping no one would say anything to her.

The next class wasn't to great either, it was science. And her teacher seemed to be the biggest bore. Third period was next, keyboarding. It took her a while to find the classroom, but when she did she found one of Liz's friends, Ann. Fourth was the same, she saw some people she knew, but didn't really talk to them.

During fifth period, Journalism she found one of her friends that she talked to the year before. She was really excited, and they talked. Six period was Math, and no one was there. It was finally lunch, and she found Liz. "OH MY GOD! LIZZIE!" She ran up to her, and gave her a huge hug. They talked for the whole lunch period, with some of their friends, Ann, Shannon, and Nick.

Seventh period, Theatre, Sam found that Ann was in her class again. She had also a few people that she knew, but didn't talk to every much. And then eigth period came, the class she had with Liz. Which was English. They sat right next to each other, and the class was pretty good.

School was finally over, and Liz missed her bus, so they had to drive her home. Kevin only had two classes a day, well four in this case, so he had already left early to go hang out with his friends.

Kevin came home a few hours later. "Hey sis." He said, walking past her, and messing up her hair. "Thanks so much Kevin." Sam jumped up and messed up his.

Kevin started to chase her around the house. Sam was right near her door, but then Kevin grabbed onto her hair. "OW! KEVIN LET GO!" She tried to hit him, but it became unsuccessful.

She finally got out of the hands of her evil brother, and ran in her room. She tried to close the door, but Kevin put his foot in front of it, and Sam couldn't close it. So she sat on her bed(the fathest place from the door), but Kevin found things on her floor and started throwing them at her.

After about ten minutes of amusement, Kevin left. Sam went in the hallway, pulled the hair he had on his head, and ran back to her room, safely.

**I realize this chapter is short. But nothing much happened on the first day of school. And I couldn't think of anything else. Please review anyway.**


	4. Sorry

I am soooo sorry I didn't finish this story. I completely forgot about it, and my computer wasn't working the way I wanted it to. I'm done with this story though. I might... might... start on it again. But if I do it'll be a long time from now. Then again maybe not... I'll write on my other stories if I do start this one up again. But for now I'll move on with some other ones. I don't exactly know what yet. But it'll happen. Keep your eyes open. 


End file.
